


NOW

by seven_10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, i don't know how to tag, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_10/pseuds/seven_10
Summary: So this is my first time writing about these two wonderful young lads sooooooo i'm sorry if it wasn't so enough!!! Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it!





	NOW

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing about these two wonderful young lads sooooooo i'm sorry if it wasn't so enough!!! Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it!

"I'm fine...you can go now"

"No you're not Shittykawa!"

"mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa was far from being ok at all, his knee is consistently giving him a hard time.

"You're limping idiot!"

"Iwa-chan i'm fine! Really..." Iwaizumi was never a kind of a person who worry this much for others but Oikawa was never an 'other' to him. "Tooru you're hurting and i can see that...please just...please let me help you"

"Hajime..."Oikawa's voice was cracking, breaking, small "my knee..." He said giving up his stoic act as he let himself curl to Iwaizumi's chest and sob "i'm scared Iwa-chan"

"Shhh it's ok, it's alright" there's s no one in this world that can replace Oikawa in his life even the latter can cause Hajime's early mental death.

"But what if i canmt play anymore? What if...what if coach will decide to bench me this time because i fucked up my knee?! This stupid knee!" Oikawa said throwing punches onto his injured knee "i'm useless...i'll be so useless if i can't play volleyball anymore Hajime"

"Tooru...Tooru look at me" Iwaizumi force the brunette to look at him holding his face so close to his leaving only a few inches apart "you are amazing ok? You are the most amazing person I've ever met in my whole life, athlete or not, captain or not, setter or not, you are amazing you get me?"

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa knows that Iwaizumi is never this open with his words and emotions "Iwa-chan...i didn't know you're so romantic" Oikawa said and Iwaizumi can't stop the heat spreading throughout his face.

"S-shut up Shittykawa!" 

"Mean Iwa-chan!" Tooru said pouting and for the love of god Iwaizumi can't figure why he can't stop himself from kissing Oikawa right now, he's doing pretty well in hiding his feelings to him and he can't fuck this up now, not ever! 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's face was shocked and Iwaizumi was sure fucked everything up "did you just kissed me?" 

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm sorry Tooru! Shit! I never...urgh!" Iwaizumi can't believe this would be the end of their friendship 

"Hey...hey...Iwa-chan"

"I didn't mean that...like that...i'm sorry!" He groaned. He's doomed. 

"Iwa-chan..."

"Tooru...i can't...shit!"

"Hajime I love you" Iwaizumi's eyes go wide mouth agape 

"Wh--what?"

"I love you"

"I can't...you can't..." 

"Iwaizumi Hajime I love you...now say it"

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and slowly exhaling it through his nose "Oikawa Tooru I love you too...Shittykawa"

"Mean Iwa-chan!" And Iwaizumi Hajime never stop himself from kissing Oikawa Tooru ever again.


End file.
